KO One Re-act
K.O. One Re-Act (終極一班3) is the Fifth installation of the K.O. Series (Zhong ji Series), continues the story of KO One. ''' '''English title: KO One Re-act *'Broadcast period:' 2013-Jul-05 *'Air time:' Fridays 21:00 *'Opening theme song:' Super Style by SpeXial *'Ending theme song:' Yi Ge Ren Hai Shi Xiang Zhe Yi Ge Ren (一個人還是想著一個人) by Pets Tseng Synopsis This season picks up where Season 2 left off. With the timeline reset and the KO ranking restored, we see the return of some familiar faces from Season 1. Wang Da Dong joins Xiu as a member of inter-dimensional guards. When sudden spikes in fighting power in Da Dong's old high school (balagaozhong 巴拉高中） disrupting the KO ranking, he goes undercover, to investigate the drug responsible for the "spikes" known as Hell Vision, as a 28 year-old dropout repeating high school. His first order of business is to reestablish his authority inside the class of KO One. His behaviour immediately clashes with the current leader, King. While the class looks on to see who would emerge victorious, the competition for leadership intensifies with new transfer students joining the class. Cast ;The Class *Jiro Wang as Wang Da Dong 汪大東 *Pets Tseng as Lei Ting 雷婷 (King) KO.3 *Lin Zi Hong as Zhong Wan Jun 中萬鈞 KO.4 (KO.1 after episode 15) *Xu Ming Jie as Hua Ling Long 花靈龍 KO.6 *Wang Yi Wen as Qiu Qiu 裘球 KO.9 *Zhang Hao Ming as Jin Bao San 金寶三 *Xiao Hou as what's-his-name 那個誰 (Hu Yi Zi �胡以資) KO.8 *Ba Yu as A Ji Shi 阿雞師 *Zhuang Kai Bo (莊凱博) as Jian Bu Duan 簡不斷 *Wang Bo Ren (王柏人) as Li Lai Luan 李來亂 *Huang Wei Hao (黃緯豪) as Dian Bu Xiao 點不小 *Li Hao (李浩) as Wu Ou 巫喔 *Xie Wu Long (謝武龍) as Ji Huan Zhu 金華豬 *Huang Wei Zhi (黃韋智) as Bai Zhu 白豬 *Zhou Bing Kuan (周秉寬) as Hei Zhu 黑豬 *Wang Chun Ling (王惇鈴) as Miss A *You Nian Yu (游念育) as Miss B *Li Ming Zhen (李明臻) as Miss C ;The Faculty *Hsia Ching Ting as Jia Yong 賈勇 *Ye Hui Zhi (葉蕙芝) as Gu Wen Jing 古文靜 *Jian Han Zong (簡漢宗/簡翰忠) as Su Bu Qi 蘇布啓 *Nylon Chen as Cao Ji Li 曹吉利 *Emily Tsai as Cai Yun Han 蔡雲寒 ;Banana High School *Luo Hong Zheng as Gu Zhan 辜戰 KO. 3 *Huang Wei Jin (黃偉晉) as Zhi Ge 止戈 KO.2 *Huang An Yu (黃安瑜/蕊蕊) as Li Yan Yan 厲嫣嫣 KO. 10 ;Others *Na Wei Xun as Duan Chang Ren 斷腸人 *Melody as Tian Xin 田欣 *Qin Yang (秦楊) as Zhi Ge's father *Chen De Xiu as Xiu 脩 *Deng Hua Dun (鄧樺敦) as Deng 鐙 *Li Ming Han (李明翰) as Ming 冥 *Michael Chen (陳志介) as Jie 戒 *Chen Bo Zheng as Wang Tian Yang 汪天養 *A Jiao (阿嬌/謝雅琳) as Ceng Mei Hao 曾美好 *NONO as Sa Bi Si 薩必四 KO.79 *Xu Ya Qi (許亞琦) as Xiao Qin 小芹 *Wu Jian He (巫建和) as Xiao Yu 小煜 *Xiao Bing (小炳) as Ji Yi Wei member 緊衣衛成員 *Li Bing Hui (李炳輝) as Fortune teller 摸骨師 *Wang Zi Qiang (王自強) as Lao Sun 老孫